


Bath Time

by RevisionaryHistory



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [11]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), Nathan Sykes - Fandom, The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Success is all in how you define words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

~*~Nathan~*~

It started out slowly. When this began we’d only call or text to set up the next sex date. After the nearly disastrous trip to England and the “break up” that changed. Slowly and somewhat unexpectedly.

Kristin had come out to see me in LA for the weekend. Technically the “make up” to our “break up” and I called to make sure she’d made it home alright. We’d talked for maybe twenty minutes about the slightly mental woman sat next to her on the plane. When the woman’s craziness had begun to appear Kristin had thought it best to make up a different identity and reveal nothing personal. Of course, the identity she’d developed was that she was an actress coming home from a shoot in Los Angeles. A porn actress. Although I’m not sure actress is an accurate title for someone in porn. The conversation between the slightly insane and very curious woman and the porn star surely shocked and titillated the nearby passengers. A few days later she called to make sure I’d made it home alright. We talked for even longer as I’d been on a plane with four idiots. The person cursed with the window seat by two of us had made a slightly homophobic comment. Jay and Max took it upon themselves to become gay lovers and have very graphic conversation complete with inappropriate touching. And when I say very graphic I mean statements like “Your come tasted funny this morning, what did you eat?” When Jay went to the loo Tom took his seat and continued with the ruse that they were having an affair behind Jay’s back. When Max left I joined Jay for a quick cuddle. Max caught us, tried to slap Jay, and they ended up making up and making out. Not really, but their seat mate couldn’t tell. The poor man was tortured for hours. Kristin and I laughed until we were both crying.

Every few days one of us would call the other for no real reason and talk about everything and nothing at all. The Wanted were hopping around doing radio shows and various foreign television shows. Always funny when they try to trick us into eating or drinking something abhorrent. Even better are silly games involving us shocking the fuck out of each other. Seems every damn country has some variation of this. Somewhere in South America I started wanting to share the crazy with her, to laugh with her. That’s when the non-stop texting began. 

In typical Nathan form I began the first text with “Hey, it’s Nathan.” I began to think that the ways I would embarrass myself with this woman were limitless. I didn’t recognize she was flirting, the whole less good lover thing, the dozens of awkward moments I find myself in, the fight with my mother in front of her. I guess in the grand scheme of things the redundancy of announcing myself via text is nothing. So now we’re texting snippets of life throughout the day. Sometimes I start and sometimes she does. I assumed that since she’d start as well that she didn’t mind. Most of the time it was hours before the other answered. It was fun when we were both free and were zinging back and forth. 

I should also add that the texts were the first thing to go completely filthy. The first time was meant to be a perfectly innocent conversation that went a completely different direction. Wound up reminiscing about things we’d done. Hard to say where that would have went. Damned gig interrupted. Left both of us hanging. By the time I was done I was sure she was long asleep. I reread the thread, had a quick wank, and fell asleep. A few hours later my phone rang…

“I woke up in the middle of a dream about you.”

I recognized her voice immediately, “Yeah, that’s sweet.” I rolled onto my back and shoved a pillow behind my head.

“No, it was not a sweet dream. We’d been watching a movie on the couch until you started kissing me.”

“That sounds exactly like something I’d do.” I was both excited and frightened where this was going to go. Mostly excited. Parts of me were waking up faster than others.

“Yes, it does. When I woke up I was on my knees on the floor, leaning on the couch. Care to guess where you were?” 

“Behind and buried deep inside you?” I heard a catch in her breathing, “Are you touching yourself, Kris?”

She hummed quietly, “I woke up at a critical moment. Wanted to hear your voice for real.”

Time to jump into the big kid’s pool, “You feel good. Love how your hair is thrown over your shoulder, your bare back laid out in front of me.” I waited a little bit between each sentence to let it sink in. “Me holding onto your shoulders so you don’t move away when I thrust into you. Sliding my hands down your skin to hold onto your hips. Can’t take my eyes off your arse. My hips slamming into you. So tight and this angle is . . .”

“Amazing.” 

“Yeah, amazing, baby. I move so I hit all the right spots.” I knew the way she was breathing. “You don’t even need my fingers to come do you? So hot when you come from just my dick. Fucking love that.” She cried out my name and I could hear her breathing give in. Fucking love that too.

“Mmm, thank you.” She laughed that post sex throaty giggle that I’ve learned means only good things.

I laughed in return, “No problem, love. Glad to help you out.” 

She heard something I wasn’t aware I’d given away, “Nathan?”

It was the tone of her voice that did me in. Part question, part knowledge, and completely sexy. Like I’d been caught, but was going to be rewarded. “Not possible to listen to you wank without getting hard.”

“Getting you hard is one of my favorite things. Watching you react to touch. A well placed kiss. Love how you respond to being talked too. You’re so gorgeous, Nathan. Like now I imagine you laid out in your bed, your hair a mess from sleep, eyes closed picturing me . . . or Megan Fox.”

“You. Definitely you.” 

“Picturing me. Loved watching you in New York. How your hand moved. You’ve kicked the covers off, but still have your knees up so you can pretend to thrust into me. Imagining it’s me wrapped around you. Warm, wet, tight.”

“Shit!” It was the pretending to thrust into her part that got me. How the hell did she know that? “Oh . . . my . . . god . . .” 

“I wish I could see the look on your face right now.”

I came and collapsed, “Me too, because that would mean you’re here and it really was you.” I stretched, “But this was fun.”

“Yeah.” 

I heard her yawn, “Go back to sleep. Feel free to call me anytime you need help . . . sleeping.”

That was not the last time a flirty text turned into phone sex hours later. 

Another week and we were talking pretty much daily. This did not go unnoticed by my friends. I walked into Kevin’s room for breakfast whilst on the phone with her. I said my goodbyes rather quickly. Not that it mattered. Kevin, Jay, and Max looked at me with a smirk then went back to looking at their food. I rolled my eyes, “What?”

Max continued to shovel food in his mouth, “For someone who’s not attached you’re awfully attached to your phone.”

“Leave him alone. He’s not hurting no one.” Kevin likes me.

I nodded at my friend Kevin, “Exactly. Not hurting anyone. Nothing’s changed. I still like her, she’s still fun, she still has no desire to be my girlfriend, and I would still suck at being a boyfriend.” I said this knowing I was lying. Many things had changed since the late night conversation in my bed in Gloucester. 

Jay and Max exchanged a glance and Max nodded at Jay. Jay took a drink of his orange juice, “We take issue with two points. One, how do you know you’d suck at being a boyfriend? I mean yes, in the traditional weekend dates and sleep over sort of way, but maybe you need to define it different. She doesn’t want that sort of boyfriend, but maybe she does want the kind of boyfriend that you would excel at.”

I was confused but intrigued, “What sort of boyfriend would that be?” 

Max answered, “That’s up to you two to figure out. Just because it doesn’t look like a TV couple doesn’t mean it’s not something. You can’t keep calling her your lover. If you were only talking to set up sex, you could, but you’re on the phone too much. Plus it’s just gross. Something has changed and at least one of you has become attached.” He smiled and I knew he wasn’t being a dick, “As predicted.”

Jay jumped in, “Nothing wrong with becoming attached, but you seriously can’t still be in denial.”

“No.” I shook my head as I thought. I’d not told them what had happened when she went to Gloucester with me those few days. “Things did not go well when she went home with me.”

“Cracked idea to begin with.”

I didn’t disagree with Max. “True, but I had to sign stuff for the construction or it would be delayed by months. Mom was not nice, she and I fought, and Kris and I wound up staying in my completely uninhabitable house. We had a brilliant chat, but all that’s what scared her. Why she end it when she got home.”

“Shit, Nath.” Jay put his hand on my shoulder, “Had no idea.”

“It was horrible. Mom disapproves of everything about her and made that clear to both of us. Dread going home a bit, which also sucks. We were getting ready to head back to London and my plan was to call and say bye. Kris wouldn’t hear of it. Wouldn’t let me leave without seeing mom and said it would be rude for her not to say goodbye as well. So we went back. Mom wasn’t openly hostile, but she was cold. Kris was very nice without being ass kissing.”

Max snickered, “Because she’s an adult and you were being a petulant child.” I shrugged as I couldn’t disagree again. “Sneaking out of town without seeing your mom is awesome, Nath.” He played with my ear, “We all revert to children when faced with parental disapproval. I’m sure Kristin does the same thing with her parents.”

“Her parents are dead. Car crash.”

“That’s why she made you go back.” Kevin was pouring me more tea, “She doesn’t have parents to say bye to.”

That hadn’t even crossed my mind. I winced thinking how hard that must be. I added one more thing to the list of horrible from taking her home with me. I wasn’t the only one that hit. We all became quiet and the conversation was dropped. 

They went on talking while my mind worked on this. I interrupted, “I’m not worried about the whole attached thing. I don’t know how to do it, but I’m not afraid of it.”

Jay smiled, “Where she knows how, but is afraid. Might be perfect.”

Max added, “You’re not giving yourself enough credit. You knew what to do when she got scared and ran.”

They were both right and that made me smile. I couldn’t wait to get on the plane, put in my ear buds, and block out the world. Only problem was that every song on shuffle seemed to lead my mind back to her. I’d nearly punched Max for protecting me and I’d defended us to my mom. No definition of what us is, but it’s clearly something I don’t want messed with. I started thinking about my friend’s relationships. As Max had pointed out there was the weekend dates and sleep overs. Most hung out during the week even it was one watching tele while the other studied. Pubs, parties, phone calls. Sex. The obvious part that I couldn’t do was probably the key point with my friend’s relationships. Time. They spent time together. I’d watched friends lose what was good when one went away to school, or got too busy. Time was an issue. Long distance relationships failed due to lack of shared time, not distance. I was not in position to spend that sort of time with someone. That got me wondering. Did my inability to spend that sort of time with someone really mean that I couldn’t have something? Now I’m questioning the entire premise. I’d told Kris I wasn’t in the position to have a girlfriend, but maybe that’s not entirely true. Depends on one’s definition of girlfriend. Maybe Max is right. I’m defining things too narrowly and the kind of boyfriend I could be is the kind she’d want instead of the traditional version. Then again, maybe she just wants nothing to do with a relationship period and would cut me lose for mentioning. Which leads me to believe that defining things may be over rated and would change nothing and I should just enjoy what I have. Whatever it is.

I went home. Decided I wasn’t going to fight with mom. Period. I walked and hugged everyone and started yammering on about what had been going on and asking them about home. Possibly I had a hope that if I talked long enough I’d get away with it. No such luck. About half hour in mom says, “How’s Kristin?”

I looked over smiling in the way I do when thinking about her, “She’s good. Got to spend a bit of time with her in LA. Thank you for asking.” She said nothing. Looked at me. That mother look. I hugged her, “Can we agree to disagree and not argue?”

“I worry about you.”

“I know you do, and I appreciate.” I met her eyes, “Don’t worry, you’ll get wrinkles.”

That made her laugh, “Cheeky boy.”

That seemed to defuse the situation and things felt normal. That made me happy. I just wanted a relaxed break. The first few days were busy. Filled with seeing friends, family, and catching up with everyone. Did a bit of shopping. Needed more clothes. Amazing the things that get ruined or just lost on the road. The phone calls, texts, and Skype kept up. About the time I was going to bed she was settling in for the night. It was a great time to chat. 

I spent Saturday night out with friends. I woke up with a raging hangover and decided that Sunday was a good day to have a lie in. I tweeted that my day was going to be filled with cuppas, films, and naps. It was four in the afternoon when my phone rang, “Morning Kristin, just getting up?”

“Yes, and I take it you’re still in bed?” She chuckled at the end.

“I am. I didn’t get up till nearly eleven either. So we’re both lazy sloths today.”

“How hungover are you?” 

“Very. You?”

“The same.”

That’s how what turned into a marathon phone call started. I took her with me to the kitchen to make tea. She took me grocery shopping. We decided to watch a film together so we had to find something we both could stream. Popcorn! Hard to hear on the phone with both of us popping. After the movie I was hungry and took her with me to fix dinner. Jessica inquired as to if I’d been off the phone at all. Nope. I smiled and waved at mom then went back to my cooking. Once done I scurried back to my room. After that we listened to some music. I’d send her something, then she’d return. This was very fun. All day had been very fun. Now it was night.

“I think I’m going to take a bubble bath.” 

That sentence made me sad. It’s hard to talk on the phone while in a bath. “Alright.”

“You should join me.”

“Oh if only I could.” The places my mind was going right now.

“Prop your phone up on a washcloth or something. Skype bathtime.”

I sat up. This was a brilliant idea. “I don’t have bubble bath, but this will work.”

“Ask Jessica. I’m sure she does.”

I laughed, “Sure . . . she’s already teased me for having a phone growing out of my ear. I can just hear this conversation: Jess, do you have some bubble bath. Why, Nathan? So I can have a bubble bath with my girlfriend, of course.” 

Oh shit. What have a done? This could be very very bad. At best terribly awkward.

I could hear her laughing on the other end, “So that’s what you’re calling me now, Nathan?”

“I . . . it’s . . . see . . .” oh fucking hell, “Have to call you something. Max is right, lover is gross.” And considering how much time we’ve been on the phone it doesn’t feel as simple as that, but I won’t say that right now. “It’s all in how you define the word.”

“And what’s your definition of girlfriend?”

I couldn’t tell if she was pissed or not. Fucking phone. “Actually put some thought into this.”

She laughed loudly, “Knew I’d ask?”

I ignored the last bit as I’d not planed on telling her that’s what I was thinking. “You’re not really my friend and we’re not remotely engaged. Girlfriend is simply someone I enjoy spending time with. Doesn’t have to be more than that. I enjoy spending time with you, therefore you’re my girlfriend.” I swear I was holding my breath now. She wasn’t doing anything. I knew she hadn’t hung up. She was trying to find the words to tell me we’d talked about what we were and this isn’t what she agreed to. Seconds way from being cut loose because I slipped up and said that one word. I was kicking myself in about fifty different ways now. In fact I’m so busy cursing and jerking around that I almost didn’t hear her.

“I’m ok with that definition.”

I am smart enough to just smile and go get bubbles from my sister so I can take a bath with my girlfriend.


End file.
